boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Luciano in Season 1
Lucky Luciano is a major character in the first season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Luciano's first appearance is in Boardwalk Empire, where he is seen primarily accompanying Arnold Rothstein during his trip to Atlantic City. The next night they have dinner with Torrio, Colosimo and Nucky at the Traymore Hotel. Luciano appears impatient as the older gangsters exchange jokes and other pleasantries. Though Luciano complements Rothstein during the conversation, Luciano makes curt comments to the other men. When Torrio outlines his reasons bringing Nucky and Rothstein together in flowery language, Luciano interrupts him mid-setence, telling Torrio to "talk English." Getting to the point, Luciano then ask Nucky if Nucky could supply them with alcohol. Nucky, taken aback by Luciano's impertinence, chastises him for not appreciating the art of conversation. Embarrassed, Luciano leaves the table, forcing Rothstein to apologize for his behavior. Rothstein makes a more subtle approach and makes a deal for Nucky to supply him with alcohol starting with a 100 crate shipment for 60000 dollars. Rothstein and Luciano spend the rest of the night at a casino Nucky recommends. Rothstein wins 93000 dollars and the casino manager Lolly Steinman asks him to stop playing. Steinman calls Nucky to smooth over the situation. Nucky comments on Rothstein's luck and Luciano claims that there was no luck involved. Rothstein tells Nucky he is merely a skilled player and asks Nucky why he has been cut off. Nucky responds that it is a "small house" and that they "can't handle Rothstein's kind of action." When Rothstein tells Nucky that he is willing to accept his credit, Nucky's mood quickly become's sour. Luciano is outraged at Nucky's refusal and stands up when Nucky jokes about his age; Rothstein restrains Luciano. Now feeling unwelcome at the casino, Rothstein takes the price of the alcohol from his 93000 dollar winnings and calculates that Nucky owes him 33000 dollars. Nucky instructs Steinman to cash out Rothstein. Rothstein and Luciano return to New York leaving Davey Murdoch to collect the shipment. Murdoch and his men are murdered in a hijacking and the shipment is lost. Rothstein suspects that Nucky is responsible when Nucky starts avoiding his calls. In reality Nucky's driver Jimmy Darmody and Torrio's driver Al Capone planned the hijacking without their bosses knowledge, although both Torrio and Nucky profited from the plan. The Ivory Tower Rothstein plays pool in a large games room. His assistant, the Grey-Haired Man, announces the arrival of Luciano. Luciano has brought Frankie Yale with him as instructed. Rothstein greets Yale and tells him he knows that he has been to Chicago. Yale claims to have been visiting a friend and Luciano says that the visit went badly for Yale’s friend. Rothstein offers Yale a drink and tells him a story. Rothstein once knew a small time short con artist who would bet players at a pool hall that he could swallow a ball. The man could perform the feat and was able to regurgitate the ball. Rothstein had seen him succeed with the con several times. Rothstein bet the man 10,000 dollars that he could not swallow a ball of Rothstein's choosing. The man agreed which Rothstein took as a sign the man thought Rothstein stupid. Rothstein selected the cue ball and the man choked to death. Rothstein knew that the cue ball was larger than the others. Rothstein tells Yale the story as a warning not to treat him as stupid. Rothstein demands to know who ordered Yale to kill Big Jim Colosimo. The murder was ordered by Johnny Torrio to clear the way for Torrio to get into bootlegging. Rothstein also learns that Torrio bought the shipment of liquor that was hijacked and concludes that Nucky was behind the hijacking. Broadway Limited Luciano watches Arnold Rothstein play poker. Rothstein is left with only one opponent in the hand, Buck, and asks for Luciano’s assessment. Luciano checks Rothstein’s hand before saying it depends on the other player’s hand. Rothstein asks what Luciano thinks Buck has and Luciano says he is not psychic. Rothstein observes that the pot is full and asks Buck to estimate the amount; Buck’s guess is simply “plenty”. Rothstein states that the exact amount bet so far is $22,500; this is confirmed by the Dealer. Rothstein asks Buck how much mining equipment he would need to sell to earn as much as that and Buck’s answer is vague again. Rothstein raises the bet $5000 and Buck folds, admitting he was bluffing. To Buck’s annoyance Rothstein shows his cards and says he was bluffing too. Rothstein suggests a break and another player jokes that they have only been going for 14 hours. Luciano asks Rothstein why he was summoned and Rothstein relays the news of Simon's discovery in the woods and subsequent death. Luciano helps Rothstein to change his collar and offers condolences. Rothstein has learned that Jimmy Darmody was one of two shooters involved in the hijacking and orders Luciano to find out the name of the other shooter from Jimmy and then kill them both. Anastasia Lucky goes to Angela Darmody's apartment looking for Jimmy. He is met by Gillian Darmody and claims he is a friend looking for “James”. Gillian is Jimmy's mother; she confirms that she is Mrs Darmody (perhaps a generation older than he meant) and realises he is not a friend because he did not say Jimmy. Luciano admits that he is from New York but refuses to give his name. Gillian says that Jimmy is not there and when Luciano presses her she suggests that he should check his ass. He says she has a “fresh mouth for a broad”, she guesses that his next line will be a reference to needing to smack her in it, asks if girls are going for his act and then shuts the door in his face. Luciano waits outside Angela’s building in his car. He watches Gillian leaving and follows her on foot. At the Cafe Beaux-Arts Luciano watches Gillian perform in a burlesque show. She pauses when she spots him in the audience. She is playing Aurelia, mother of Julius Caesar, and pretending to be bathed by the other performers who are portraying her slaves. Luciano waits outside the stage door of the Cafe Beaux-Arts. Gillian surprises him by coming from the other direction. She asks if he is waiting for her, then asks what he wants and says she knows that he has been following her. Luciano says she knows what he wants and she disagrees, claiming that she only knows what she wants. She reaches for his crotch and kisses him before telling him to wait after her last show. Family Limitation Luciano and Gillian Darmody have vigorous sex in a hotel room. Afterwards they share a cigarette. He asks her to call in sick to work and she marvels at his energy. He confesses that she has been the first partner in years to relieve his impotence since recovering from an illness. They kiss and the phone rings. Luciano answers “yeah” and Arnold Rothstein criticises his telephone manner. Rothstein observes that Luciano is obviously not in Saratoga as planned. Luciano confirms and asks how Rothstein new; Rothstein says he used his crystal ball and goes on to, correctly, predict that Luciano is not wearing his trousers. Luciano laughs and asks why Rothstein is calling. Rothstein hands a letter to his assistant as Luciano says that he cannot speak freely. Luciano asks if he can call Rothstein back as he is with Jimmy Darmody’s wife. Rothstein enlightens Luciano that Gillian is actually Jimmy’s mother and hangs up. Luciano stares at Gillian and she smiles back as she puts on stockings. Alderman George O'Neill is robbed by the D'Alessio brothers, a criminal gang from Philadelphia. O'Neill tells Nucky Thompson that the thieves were Italian and Nucky has his brother, Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson, bring Luciano in for questioning. Nucky rudely interrogates Luciano about the boardwalk mugging. Luciano says that he thought Nucky believed in good manners and Nucky says that he treats people as gentleman until their behaviour proves otherwise. He says that Luciano has passed that point and continues to show up where he doesn’t belong. Luciano asks if he now needs permission to look at the ocean and Nucky says that Luciano does for his ocean since Rothstein demanded $100,000 for nothing. Luciano comments that Rothstein has a different view and Eli interjects that Rothstein does not run Atlantic City. Luciano counters that Rothstein runs New York and sarcastically wonders if Eli has heard of it. Eli points out that Luciano seems to prefer it in Atlantic City and Luciano crudely says that he likes Gillian. Nucky slaps Luciano on the head. Luciano makes to stand and Eli restrains him with a billy club. Nucky tells Luciano that Gillian is a free woman but that he should treat her with respect. He reminds Luciano that he runs the city and warns him about the consequences of stealing. Nucky begins a message for Luciano’s travelling companions and Rothstein but Luciano says that he doesn’t know what Nucky means. Eddie knocks very loudly on the door, annoying Nucky again. He announces that Margaret is happy with her new accommodation. Nucky is pleased and dismisses Luciano. Luciano thanks Nucky for showing him how things are done in Atlantic City. Home The D’Alessio brothers play cards with Mickey Doyle in a darkened speakeasy in Atlantic City. Lucky Luciano enters with Meyer Lansky. Leo D’Alessio greets Lucky warmly and Lucky recalls that he last saw the brothers when they were arrested together. Ignacious D’Alessio introduces Doyle to Lucky and Lucky in turn introduces Lansky. Doyle offers his hand to Luciano but Lansky steps forward and takes it. Speaking in Italian Ignacious tells Lucky that Doyle owes them money and that he would slit his throat but wants to be repaid. Lucky jokingly responds that Doyle is the goose that laid the golden egg. Luciano, returning to English, tells Doyle that Ignacious has said that he is a reliable person and shakes his hand. Leo sends their younger brother Pius to get hot drinks. Leo wonders why Luciano is in town; Luciano explains that he is there on business and Leo waves out the only other customer. Luciano asks them how many times they think they can rob Nucky’s collectors before Nucky retaliates. Pius hands out cups of coffee and tells Lucky that it was easy. Luciano smiles pleased that Pius confirmed his assumption. Matteo says that they are establishing themselves in bootlegging and needed start-up funds. Lucky says that $3000 is a nice amount and Mickey says that it is not hay. Luciano says that they owe Arnold Rothstein a cut for the privilege of operating and Doyle says that Rothstein has no jurisdiction in Atlantic City. Luciano finishes his drink and holds out the cup to a distracted Pius; Leo clicks his fingers to prompt the boy to take it. Lansky wonders if they have noticed rising gasoline prices. Matteo wonders who Lansky is, calling him a “kike.” Lansky repeats his name and Luciano repeats that Lansky is his friend. Lansky returns the subject to gasoline and Luciano explains that they need to buy gas to distribute their alcohol. Luciano and Lansky detail the other necessary overheads for a bootlegger; warehouse, stills, bribes for police and politicians, crates, bottles and labels. Lansky asserts that running a decent bootlegging operation will cost more than $3000. Ignacious counters that they have muscle and Leo puts a restraining hand on his arm. Lucky points out that they cannot fight a whole city themselves. Leo wonders if Lucky means that Rothstein is willing to back them. Luciano tells them that Rothstein wants to know that they are capable and gives them a task. He asks them to rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and tells them that they will need to give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein in New York while Luciano says the rest will be used to fund further operations in Atlantic City together. Leo balks at the collective but shakes Luciano’s proffered hand. Hold Me in Paradise The D'Alessio brothers rob the casino and shoot Eli Thompson in the process. They escape cleanly and Eli survives. Jimmy Darmody agrees to return to Atlantic City to work as an enforcer for Nucky Thompson after the robbery. He calls Gillian for intelligence on Luciano. Belle Femme Arnold Rothstein plays pool in his games room in New York City. Meyer Lansky knocks and lets himself in, sharing a nod with Rothstein. Lansky is followed by Leo and Ignacious D'Alessio, Mickey Doyle and Luciano. Luciano introduces the others and they shake hands with Rothstein. Leo says that it is an honour to meet him; Rothstein notes that they have heard of him and wonders what it was that they heard. Leo says that it was all good. Rothstein wonders if he has a reputation for honesty and fairness and Leo says that he has. Rothstein tells them that a reputation takes a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy before completing a difficult trick shot. He asks Luciano to re-rack the balls and counts a few bills from his sizeable bankroll. He tells his visitors that he has heard that they are interested in the liquor business and Ignacious says that they are interested in making money. Rothstein challenges Luciano to a game of eight ball pool for $500. Luciano breaks as Lansky takes the wager. Rothstein says that are two ways to make money in the alcohol business, the first being to take cheap whiskey and dilute it before resale. Doyle interjects that he was doing well with that way and Rothstein continues calling this the stupid way which does not interest him. Rothstein notes the growing demand for quality whiskey and the money that can be made by importing it. He believes rich people will vie with one another to serve the best whiskey to their guests. Rothstein plays as he talks and sinks a succession of balls. He tells his guests that he is interested in setting up a business importing scotch whiskey. He plans to use his own ships to bring the liquor from distilleries in Europe to be unloaded outside the 3 mile limit. He explains that it then needs to be smuggled ashore and Lansky adds that this will be the D’Alessio brother’s role. Rothstein asserts that Atlantic City is perfect for this purpose but that Nucky is a problem. He says that he would normally make a deal with someone like Nucky but that he finds Nucky greedy and unreasonable. Leo notes that these are qualities that can be remedied with a bullet. Luciano smiles at the remark while Rothstein ignores it and asks his visitors to sign forms that he has prepared for them to signify their acceptance of his proposal. Leo wonders what the forms are for and Luciano elucidates. They are $500,000 life insurance policies from Rothstein’s own Rothmere Surety company. Rothstein adds that they will be handling large quantities of his money and that the policies are assurance for him. Luciano tells them to consider it an incentive not to make mistakes as Lansky hands them a pen. Leo and Ignacious are hesitant and Luciano urges them on in Italian. Leo, apparently lacking literacy skills, grips the pen at its base and makes his mark. Doyle joins the others and with the forms signed Lansky offers to show them out. Once they are gone Rothstein asks Luciano if he knows the nicest thing about the Bronx Zoo. Luciano does not respond and Rothstein delivers his punchline along with potting another ball; “there’s bars between you and the monkeys”. Gillian lies next to Luciano in the bed in her apartment. She hears his stomach growling and wonders if he is hungry. He says that he would not mind eating her for lunch. She reaches between his leg and suggests that she could be dessert. She kisses him before moving to the edge of the bed to put on a robe. He asks for coffee and she says she can manage that. He lights a cigarette and then lifts the covers before leaning back, satisfied with what he saw. He lies with his eyes closed. Jimmy enters the bedroom and throws a cup of steaming coffee over Luciano. He screams in pain and sits up. Jimmy says that he wasn’t sure if Luciano took cream. Luciano reaches for his gun and Gillian tells him that it is not there. He swears at her and Jimmy warns him to watch his mouth around Gillian because she is his mother, aiming a handgun at Luciano. Luciano apologises and Jimmy says that he has heard a lot about him. Gillian adds that they are very close, leaning in to Jimmy. Jimmy says that they have a mutual friend in Chicago, Al Capone, and that Capone asked him to say hello. Luciano says that he is no friend and Jimmy says that Capone actually told him to kill Luciano. Luciano negotiates saying he would consider it a great favour if Jimmy did not. Jimmy orders him to get dressed, saying they are taking a ride to somewhere Luciano won’t be find. Jimmy ushers Luciano down the stairs at gunpoint. Luciano continues to bargain offering to talk to Rothstein about calling off the D’Alessio brothers. He suggests that they could cut Nucky in. As they round the corner at the bottom of the staircase they are met by Van Alden and Sebso with weapons drawn. Luciano ducks out of the way as Jimmy aims at the prohibition agents. Van Alden instructs Jimmy to drop the gun and Jimmy hesitates before complying. Luciano chuckles at his good fortune. Van Alden tells Jimmy that he is under arrest as Sebso wonders what Luciano is so happy about. Luciano says that the agents are a sight for sore eyes as Sebso and Van Alden frisk both of them. The Emerald City See also *Lucky Luciano Season 2 *Lucky Luciano Season 3 *Season 1 References Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Breakdowns